


Independence

by Ameiiiko



Series: One Piece Flash Fics & Drabbles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Except she's not a teenager, Flash Fiction, Gen, Independence, Teenage Rebellion, Tony Tony Chopper (mentioned) - Freeform, she's a zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameiiiko/pseuds/Ameiiiko
Summary: Zombies are loyal. Or at least, they're supposed to be.
Series: One Piece Flash Fics & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> My second work in the Women! Wanted Zine "Flash Fics" challenge. If you'd like to read my first piece and the other pieces written by all the lovely writers and artists participating in this zine you can view them in the collection or my Flash Fiction and Drabbles series so go check those out!
> 
> Prompt 2: Independence  
> Word Limit: 500 Words
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Zombies are loyal. Or at least, they’re supposed to be. Cindry has never exactly been the most obedient zombie on Thriller Bark and everyone knew it. Her dislike of plates and tendency to take every possible opportunity to let the world know it being the most prominent example. Despite this however, when it really came down to it Cindry would do as she was told just like all the others. Dr. Hogback  _ was _ her master after all, and as a zombie of Thriller Bark reanimated by his hand it was her role to follow his orders regardless of her own will.

Despite her own wishes — and really that’s all they’d ever be, locked up inside her long since dead brain, never to see the thick and gloomy mists of the island — she had anticipated that this was just the way things were now and that things would remain this way for the rest of the foreseeable future. After all, to expect anything else was ridiculous, the rest of the world likely didn’t even know about the happenings of the Florian Triangle.

Besides, they didn’t need saving, that would imply that they were in danger and they very clearly weren’t. The inhabitants of Thriller Bark were the ones that the rest of the world needed saving from. They didn’t deserve any sort of salvation.

Then the reindeer had appeared and spoken of what it meant to be alive, what it meant to be treated as a human. His words had stood out to her. Something had changed inside her and for the first time since she’d been reanimated in this dreary place, Cindry had well and truly rebelled. She’d been able to do something on her own regardless of what the doctor had ordered her to do. And with that, Victoria Cindry, zombie of Thriller Bark, decided that whatever happened next she would accept wholly and fully. Her fate to return to the earth and disappear from the world upon returning her shadow to its rightful owner was one she welcomed. Her time had come and gone, it was time to let someone else sit under the sun once again.

And with that thought, Cindry smiled like she only ever had in life.


End file.
